1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Web page creation apparatus, a Web page creation method, a Web page creation program and a recording medium for creating a Web page which is displayed on a computer connected through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of Web technology in recent years, it has become possible for the user to use various services through the Web pages. What is needed for the user to use a desired service through the Web page is to input a URL of the Web page concerned into the web browser.
The URL is generally comprised of a relatively large number of characters, and it is difficult to memorize such URLs of various Web pages. Therefore, as for the URLs of the Web page that are frequently used again, they may be memorized using the bookmark function currently provided by the web browser.
By using the bookmark function, the user does not need to memorize the long URLs, and the previously used Web page can be displayed on the web browser easy operations (e.g., selection of the menu, etc.).
However, if too many URLs are recorded using the bookmark function, there is the problem that it becomes difficult to discover the desired Web page from among the various bookmarks of the menu shortly. As a result, the user cannot discover it out of the bookmarks of the menu. In such a case, the user often inputs the URL again.
Moreover, in order to register a new URL into the bookmark, the user needs to perform operation for registering the URL. This not only requires for the user to perform a relatively complicated operation, but also may cause the user to forget the registered URL carelessly.